Trying To Catch The Moon
by Echo1317
Summary: She spent her mornings looking for the moon. -Oneshot-


**A/N** Just a one shot I did in school cuz I left my other notebook at home. It didn't really start out as a fanfiction, just something where I was describing a graveyard, but then, to my surprise, I found Luna there! One imaginary conversation later, I had this!

* * *

The graveyard is lonely, cold, and dispossessed. The wind blows, empty and icy, stirring up leaves and bringing some of the only signs of genuine life that the hard-packed earth has seen in years. The wrought-iron gates remain consistently settled, closing up this place from the rest of the world. The dusty headstones sit slick and straight in their narrow, even rows, bearing names of people long deceased, and even longer forgotten. Moss clings to the overgrown trees, whose leafy fingers reach and brush the ground, cutting off any view that the once proud establishment had of passers-by and the ever changing world.

_But she still finds her way there._

People say that ghost inhabit the place, and in this girl's case, they may well be right. She is pale and flowing, surrounded by white light and fiery mist. Her hair is the color of sand, her eyes like the washed out blue of the oceans' last waves as they crash on the shore line. When she walks, she floats, and her hands grasp at the air, at nothing. From her ears hang radishes, from her neck hang corks. A ghostly smile lingers on her lips, and she stares, always up, as if into some abyss, her dreamy expression reflecting something that no one else can see.

_But they don't call her crazy anymore. _

Those who know her know her scars, know her memory and her mind. She is a complex puzzle, one which figuring out would take too much time for most anyone's liking. The knowing has begun to not matter. The image is so much more important; an image of solitude, an image of nearly complete contentment. Her placid smile and calming demeanor are welcome- when she is not in her graveyard. Her friends warn her not to go there, for fear of what might find her. The other's opinions don't hold much interest to her now. She wants to find someone much more special.

_But she spends her mornings searching for the moon_.

Always elusive in the tender blue sky, he hides from her, taunting her with his alabaster beauty. She can hear him calling to her, beckoning her forward, and she will dutifully go. She waits until the sun is directly above her, casting eerie its eerie shadows against the rotten floor that is strewn with decayed autumn leaves at every time of the year. With an ache in her chest, she walks painfully home, her searching complete until the sun has set and risen again. With one wistful glance at the sky, and another at the stones, she departs. He is never there when she needs his comfort, and at times she thinks that he is not worth the wait.

_But she sometimes wishes she could stay there forever._

To be at peace is a dream of hers, to be one of the many who are eternally resting here. It might be nice, perhaps, to be one of the cool, perfect, headstones, her name engraved forever in a place where everything has come together. All lined up, neat row by neat row… a family, almost, she thinks. Separated in life. Bound in death. No longer alone. No, never alone. Together.

_But, always, she remembers that she must live._

"Have you found him yet?" The blond boy asks when he comes to collect her. She shakes her head no, taking his arm as he offers it to her. She glances through the wrought iron bars and moss and trees. Water has collected in an impression in the ground, and reflected in it's smooth, glassy surface is reflected the nearly perfect smiling face of the moon whose name she shares. A new, smaller smile graces her lips now, and she looks up into the warm, grey eyes of the boy who has forever waited for her. She stops him, and she wraps her arms gently around his neck, indicating that he lower his head, and their lips finally meet. In that moment, in their short, sweet kiss, she forgets that she is trying to catch the moon.

_But she knows that he will still be waiting for her when she remembers. _

Review? Please? Maybe? Thanks!

-Echo1317

* * *

P.S. The guy at the end is Draco, I'm not sure if I made that clear. (It's clear to me, but I'm the author, and well...)

* * *


End file.
